Gift of Love
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Sekai goes to Kotonoha's house for the holidays. There she meets her parents, her little sister and gave the best gift to her girlfriend could ever have.


**A/N: To be honest, I didn't think of making this. Hell it wasn't even planned. Well if you haven't read Locked Heart yet then go do that before reading this. Then again what do I know? Enjoy the story and Merry Christmas, happy holidays and all that. (Even though this is a few minutes late.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own School Days

Gift of Love

A gentle falling of snow was all around the scenery. The snow was pure white as it fell to ground. It was appropriate for the holidays that came up behind everybody's back and all who loved the holidays loved it.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Sekai, you should really relax. It's nothing to worry about."

Sekai turned to her girlfriend with a panic look on her face. "Nothing to worry about? Kotonoha, I'm meeting your family for the holidays. How can I not be worried?"

They heard laughter from the person driving the car they were in. "It's ok be nervous Sekai-san. Her father won't bite your head off once he sees you."

"Oh Jiro." Kotonoha giggled.

Sekai groaned. A couple of months after they got together, the short haired girl met Jiro, a person who took care of Kotonoha when was a young age. He had his doubts at first and paid close attention that she was treating the other girl well unlike some other person from the shy girl's past. Once he saw how much Sekai loved Kotonoha, he decided to give her a chance. Needless to say he was glad he did. Now all three of them were driving into Tokyo for the holiday and more importantly, Sekai was about to meet her girlfriends parents.

"B-But Kotonoha, your dads the president of a company. How can I not be nervous? What if he doesn't like me for dating his daughter?"

Kotonoha sighed. "I already told you my father is alright with us dating. He's just excited to see the girl who changed my life."

Sekai blushed a little. It true that Sekai was the only person who broke through the wall that surrounded Kotonoha's heart and now she was happier than ever. Jiro even smiled at the small scene. It was nice to hear Kotonoha laugh again and smile like the way she used to. No, she was smiling brighter than ever. _"I'm glad to see you happy again Koto-hime."_

"Are you sure your mother won't mind spending Christmas with my family Sekai?"

Her girlfriend nodded. "Yeah she's alright with it so there's no problem."

"Oh that's good."

"Alright ladies, we're almost to Koto-hime's home. I hope you'll like Sekai-san."

"I'm sure I will." She leaned close to her girlfriend. "Uh Kotonoha, why does he call you Koto-hime anyway?"

"It's what he always called me when I was little. He can be very protective of me when he wants to. I remember one time when he cracked down on a boy who asked me out one time. He was so scared he didn't even look at me for the rest of the school year."

Sekai laughed nervously when she heard that little story. _"Jiro can be a little scary."_

"You don't have to worry about me Sekai-san. I know you're good person just from looking at you. Anyone who can make Koto-hime smile and laugh like that is more than right to me."

"I'm glad to hear that Jiro-san." Sekai had to remember not to piss Jiro off or she'll have hell to pay.

**B**

The streets were bustling with people and cars all round. People were walking all over the place and carrying their gifts for their families. Both Sekai and Kotonoha weren't far from the shy girl's home. Kotonoha has been anxious to see her parents again after such a long time. She can almost imagine Kokoro's surprise when she sees her older sister and Sekai. Kotonoha's girlfriend was another matter. Sekai was very nervous in meeting her girlfriend's family for the first time. Even though Kotonoha said her dad was alright with them being together, she still can't help but have a bad feeling in her gut.

"Ok ladies we're here." Sekai turned to the window to see her girlfriend's house. What she saw made her jaw drop. Kotonoha's house was huge, mansion huge. The short haired girl thought there would be one hundred rooms at least with this place. "Welcome home Koto-hime." The car drove up into the driveway and came to a complete stop. All three came out of the car and Sekai continued to stare at the mansion.

"Is there something wrong Sekai?" Her girlfriend asked.

Sekai shook her head. "No. It's just that your place is freaking huge! Do people get lost in that place?"

Both girls heard Jiro laugh. "Don't let it intimidate you Sekai-san. You should feel privileged that you are the second person to come inside of Koto-hime's home."

"_Second? Who's the first?"_ Sekai suddenly found her answer. _"Oh yeah, the guy who tore Kotonoha's heart into pieces."_

"Come now Koto-hime, your parents are anxious to see you and your girlfriend."

The three of them went up to the front door of the mansion. Jiro knocked on the door three times. After a few seconds the door opened and they went in. If Sekai thought the outside was impressive then the inside left her speechless. Clean marble flooring, a bright red carpet, expensive paintings on the wall and all kinds of Christmas decorations where ever she saw. She looked back and saw a maid close the door.

"Onee-chan!" A little girl ran up to the couple and hugged Kotonoha tightly. The little girl had a huge smile on her face and looked up her. "I missed you so much Onee-chan. Welcome back home."

Kotonoha smiled and patted the young girl's head. "It's nice to see you too Kokoro."

Kokoro snuggled deeper into her older sister. She looked over to see Sekai. "Hi! Are you my onee-chan's girlfriend?"

Sekai was taken aback from the sudden question. She didn't expect this young girl to ask such a question. "Now Kokoro, don't ask a guest questions like those. It's quite rude."

Now Sekai turned to see a man wearing an expensive suit and a woman who wore a crimson dress with white frills at the end. "Sorry daddy." Kokoro apologized.

"_Daddy? Does that mean that this man is…?" _

Kotonoha and Jiro bowed to the other couple. "Hello father, hello mother."

Kotonoha's father smiled. "Welcome back Kotonoha."

Her mother smiled as well. "Hello dear. It's nice to see you again."

Of course Kotonoha's parents looked over at the girl next to their daughters who had a bewildered look on her face. "Ah so you're the girl my daughter told me so much about. It's very nice to meet you."

Sekai snapped out of her daze and fidgeted a little. "It's…uh, good to meet you both." She bowed to them.

Her girlfriend's father held up his hand. "No need to be nervous around us. Can you tell us your name?"

"I-It's Saionji Sekai sir."

Kotonoha's father laughed. "A very fine name you have." He turned to Jiro. "Jiro, please take Saionji-san's luggage and put them in the guest bedroom."

"As you wish sir."

The older man bowed and exited out the mansion. "You all must a bit hungry from your travels. We prepared a meal for the both of you. Come, to dining hall." He ordered as he left the room. Kotonoha's mother just smiled and followed her husband. Sekai gave out a huge sigh of relief.

Kokoro, who was still with them giggled and smiled at the two of them. "It's nice meet you Sekai onee-chan. My name is Kokoro." She laughed and followed her parents.

The short haired girl let out a nervous giggle. "Your sister seems to be a little bundle of energy."

Kotonoha smiled. "She can be quite a handful at times but she's sweet."

"Yeah, just like her older sister." The two of them laughed for a bit. "Come on let's go. Dinner is waiting for us." The two girls left the main room and entered the dining hall where Kotonoha's parents and Kokoro were sitting. The two lovers took their own seats next to each other.

Dinner started and not much was said during dinner. The food however was spectacular to Sekai. She can't believe Kotonoha used to eat food like this when she was still living here. _"Now I know where and how she makes all of those tasty boxed lunches."_ She could just imagine Kotonoha being a housewife with an apron.

"So Saionji-san…" Kotonoha's father started. "My daughter tells me that the two you are together. I would like to know how the two of met."

Sekai swallowed her food before she could answer. "She uh transferred to my class at my school. I just started to talk to her one time and we started to hang out."

"Did you two started to go on dates?" Kokoro eagerly asked.

"Kokoro, mind your manners." Kotonoha's mother told her young daughter softly.

Sekai laughed a bit. "Well I wouldn't call them dates but when we were staring to know each other, I took her to a water park. We had a lot fun there."

Mr. Katsura smiled. "That's very nice. Now let me ask you another question. What does my daughter mean to you?"

That question made Sekai's heart beat hard. Somehow she knew she was going to be asked that question but not this early. The only thing she can do is answer truthfully. "You're daughter means a lot to me. She's a wonderful person. A kind gentle girl who deserves a happy life. I can give that life. I won't do what that person did her in the past. I'd rather die than let her go through torment again. In short, I love her. I love Kotonoha with all my heart and I would be happy if we could be together for a long time."

Mr. Katsura smiled and clapped at Sekai's speech. "A very nice answer. Now I see why my daughter is so infatuated with you. I didn't see one lie in those eyes. What do you think honey?"

Kotonoha's mother smiled as well. "I think she's a perfect match for our daughter. It's hard to see love like that in this day and age. Reminds me the time you confessed to me dear." She giggled. Mr. Katsura laughed as well.

Sekai had a huge wave of relief wash over her. She was glad that Kotonoha's parents accepted their relationship just as her girlfriend told her but hearing it from the parents themselves made her happy. "So you're going out with my sister, does that mean you're getting married?"

Both girls blushed from Kokoro's statement. Marriage was something that both girls didn't think about. "Kokoro…" Her mother started.

"Sorry mommy." She giggled nervously.

Mr. Katsura laughed at his young daughter's statement. "I don't see why not. Saionji-san, you now have my blessing to wed my daughter."

Sekai let out a surprised look. She didn't expect her girlfriend's dad to say that. "H-Hold up a minute. We've been only dating for a few months now. I think a wedding might be a little fast for us."

"I agree dear. These girls still have so much to do in life. Marriage is a bit too early for these too."

"But it's never too late to plan ahead. I know a friend who did the same thing with his daughter. I wonder who the lucky person is that won her heart."

"We can discuss that another time dear. For now, let us enjoy being a family again after such a long time. It is the holidays and I would like spend it with my two daughters and Kotonoha's girlfriend."

"Yes you have a point." Mr. Katsura stood up. "It is Christmas Eve. We should spend this night a family. We have the whole night ahead of us. Let us not spend it with idle chit chat. Come; let us go to the living for some fun and games!" He speed walked out of the dining hall.

Kotonoha's mother let out a small laugh. "He can get quite festive during the holidays but he is right. A lovely evening like this is followed by a lovey day and I would like to spend that day with my lovely daughters." She stood up and left the room as well.

Kokoro giggled and got out of her seat and ran to her older sister. "Come on onee-chan! Let's play like we used to."

Kotonoha smiled at her younger sister. "Sure Kokoro. Sekai would you like to join us?"

Sekai smiled and nodded "What kind of question is that? Let's go!" All three girls left the room and headed toward the living room. The living room, like any of the other rooms was spectacular beyond what Sekai could say. All of them sat at a table with a variety of board games to choose form. Sekai didn't see that one coming but she didn't complain. The board games were fun, ranging from Monopoly to Candyland. It wasn't something she expected from a family like Kotonoha's but she guessed they wanted to have as much fun with their daughter to make up for lost time. It was fun see to her girlfriend laugh with her family. The smiles they all had. The picture of a family reunited. It felt like Sekai did more than saved Kotonoha, she reunited a family. To her, that would be the best Christmas gift she could ever give to her girlfriend.

Hours past for the family until it was late in the hour. Kokoro silently fell asleep on the couch. Her mother picked her up. "Well now I guess we should turn in now. It's getting late now."

Sekai let out a yawn as well as Kotonoha. "Well I guess it's time for bed now. We'll all feel better after a good night sleep."

Both girls agreed to that. They both said good night to the parents and headed upstairs. "So where's the guest bedroom?" Sekai asked.

"It's just a little ways where my room is. I'll show you."

Kotonoha led her girlfriend to where her bedroom was. When they arrived, they saw a note on the door. _"I left Sekai-san's belongings in your room Koto-hime. I'm sure you wanted her to sleep with you._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Jiro_

Kotonoha smiled. Jiro always did know what she wanted and right now she wanted Sekai to sleep with her. She opened the door to her room, flipped the swich and both girls entered. Sekai looked everywhere in her girlfriend's room. It was nothing like the one back in her apartment. The windows had red curtains covering them, the walls were a beautiful shade of purple, the carpet was nice and soft and her bed was very large. "This is my room. It looks like it hasn't changed much since the last time I was here."

Sekai walked into middle. She saw a couple of bags next to the bed. "Kotonoha, this room is amazing. It's beautiful."

Kotonoha hugged her girlfriend from the back. "Thank you Sekai. Now let's get ready for bed. If you thought tonight was busy, then tomorrow will surely keep you occupied."

Both girls opened their bags and took out their pajamas. Kotonoha wore a light purple night gown while Sekai just went with yellow flannel pajamas. The shy girl turned off the light and went inside the covers with her lover. Both of them held each other's hands under the covers and smiled at each other.

"Sekai, I'm glad I met you. Without you, I'm not sure where I would be right now."

Her girlfriend shook her head. "No, thank you Kotonoha. I'm the one who's glad to have meet you. You're the best thing that's happened to me."

"That was my line next you know."

"Oh really? Do you know this next move I'm about to make?" Sekai leaned in and gave her girlfriend a loving kiss. Kotonoha returned the kiss her lover was giving her. There was no hurry to end it and they kept it up as long as they could. Sekai was the one who broke the kiss. "Merry Christmas Kotonoha."

"Merry Christmas Sekai."

Both girls fell asleep quickly and dreamt about their first Christmas together and the joy they'll be having with future years to come.


End file.
